tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Capture Chronometer
The Capture Chronometer is a wrist device given to Meta Monster Trainers for the storage of their captured monsters, as well as registering information for the monsters. Description From the time their journey begins, each new trainer is given a Capture Chronometer. This device is used for storing and launching special items known as Capture Capsules, which allow the trainer to capture Meta Monsters. Once a Meta Monster has been captured, a trainer will store its Capsule in the Capture Chronometer, adding their information to the Monster Encyclopedia. Trainers can only carry a limit of six Monsters in their party. Although it can only store a total of six occupied Capture Capsules, the Chronometer is able to wirelessly connect to a trainer's storage media, allowing them to switch out the members of their party at any time. However, there is a limitation to when and where this feature may be accessed. The Chronometer is a wireless device that operates on a signal, much like real-life cell phones. Most locations that cause the Chronometer to lose signal include caves and high places like mountains or the roof of a skyscraper. The Chronometer will also display the current time in real-time, synchronized with that of the player's console, including the day of the week. The Monster Encyclopedia is a built-in application of the Chronometer that will display holographic images of capture monsters. As with any encyclopedia, it will give information about the monster's species in regards to the monster's type, habitat, size, and breeding requirements. In addition, it can be customized to respond to a specific Meta Monster, notifying trainers of nearby Monsters of the selected species. Variations Common Chronometers While the overall design rarely varies between trainers, the Chronometer comes in a variety of sizes to fit the wrist of every trainer. *'Small': Standard size for children from a very young age to their early teens *'Medium': Standard size for teenagers and young adults with smaller wrists *'Large': Common for most adult trainers and older teenagers with larger wrists *'XL':' '''A larger size for trainers with bigger wrists. *'Super Large': The largest size available for trainers with massive wrists. Common among bodybuilders. Syndicate Varations Syndicate members use specially-made Chronometers that allow them to modify the performance of their Meta Monsters, as well as increase their control over them *'Power Spike:' This variation of the Chronometer is used to increase the power of the Meta Monster(s) in battle. *'Affection Reducer:' This variation causes Meta Monsters to focus only on battle, and often results in the Monsters acting in disregard to the trainer's orders. These are no longer used after the events of ''Meta Monsters as the Syndicate members could not control their Monsters. *'Capture Mod (Mega):' This variation increases the chance of capture to 80%, allowing Syndicate members to capture Meta Monsters and Mega Monsters much more easily. This can be obtained by players in the post-game. *'Capture Mod (Ultimate)': This variation is never seen used by Syndicate members due to its rarity, as it allows them to capture any Meta Monster or Mega Monster without failure, but is exclusive to a single usage. It may be obtained by players in the post-game of Meta Monsters, and during the storyline of Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura. *'Capture Mod (Trainer):' This variation debuts in Meta Monsters II, and allows its user to steal Meta Monsters from other trainers. It can be obtained by players during the storyline of Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura. *'Behavior Mod:' This variation is exclusive to the Syndicate leader as it is used to completely control a captured Mega Monster. It is used by the main antagonist of Meta Monsters in order to control Morpheon, but is later destroyed by the player. Trivia *The Chronometer is named after a synonym for watch, hence its design as a wrist device that can also tell time. Category:Meta Monsters Category:Items Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Meta Monsters Items Category:Meta Monsters II Items Category:Meta Monsters III Items